Problems sudden Issues
by Xcyesh
Summary: Caboose, as a running freelance... escape himself from the director and headed himself to the other dimension called earth... as a new person who had a fucked up ancestors blood called Desmond Miles... ...( alright this is altairxdesmond ships, dont judge.. i make this cause im way to bored, also... the story of this aren't related to the video games at fuckin all!)
1. The Ai Fragments

**alright... let me tell ya a little bit.. in this story, the Ai fragments only hear and helped on desmon aka caboose... They all cared (dont judge, i dont knkw what to do) second... Caboose is desmond in another dimension/life who had a fucked up ancestors blood.. yet, he admired them.**

**.**

**.**

**just that, hoped ya all wont get weird with mah grammar too!**

* * *

_Chapt 1_

Headache all over his head.. the sudden memory of becoming a freelancers hit him very hard and it disturbing a lot, cause by the sudden electric shock and the bleeding affect cause on the Animus... Dark, only darkness he remember.

'Desmond...??, He is awake!!'

The sound of groaning coming from a man who only 25 years old with a small scar on his mouth. "Did i just passed out?" He asked, "yup... And it seems, the bleeding affect cause you remembering you life as a running freelancers right?" The woman with a black straight hair asked, "no shit rebecca,... It's getting worse, the vision became more clear that they will arrived in this dimensions that i.. eventually need yo save too from a fucking end of the world!" Desmond spat in loe voice, "must be bad huh..." He nodded "no shits sherlock" silence for a couple of minutes until she speak "even it is true that they went here to take the world then, i need to prepare your weapon while you.. taking care on the piece of eden now"

"It is shit what you said, sad enough cause all of this is true... I cant believe that if i head here, i lived as another person who had a fucked up bloodline ancestors" she chuckled "life isnt fair isnt it captain caboose" the man once again groan in annoyed "no shits, becca. And please call me that in urgent only" she nodded.

"Asshole, you awake now!!" Interupte by a red haired guy, name shaun "no shits shaun... " Desmond replied, he was to tired of this shits, already.

"Try to get some rest desmond.. we can continue the animus tomorrow, for now.. rest, we wont disturb you"

"Thanks lucy," she nodded, after shaun and lucy went put of the room, as becca almost join them he stop her for a quick moment "becca!!".

"Yes desmon?"

"The last vision was the other freelancer arrived at the saomon temple.. and you know what, it wasnt the piece of eden.. its a Ai fragment of church Ai.. the pieces of eden isnt at the salomo temple.. someone replace it...wake him up right now, and tell him that to make an accident dimension swap over the reds and blu along with wash and carolina to send them here exact time as im in Jerusalem and also to prepare the teleported on jerusalem before the cause of salomo temple.. i dont care what time you will send me a week, a month, or a year.. just prepare everything before the other freelancers know it, especially the director.. also that bigch Juno, Minerva already knew this plan, so do it quickly"

She at first nodded then grin..

"You seems want to stay there already huh, since you fell in love with both of your ancestors"

Desmond eyes wide open and reds all over his face and shyness, "BECCA!!" He scream as she went out the room..left him alone once again. He groan .. god hates him so much, he tought

.

He closed his eyes ...

Becca, began to prepare his computer, type anything she can to revive them. Desmond already told her all the coordinator and all she needs to do is to put it all together. She smiled and began to working on it. The Ai fragments that desmond gave to her was designed by himself for decades to revive them... God knows if that shit thing works.

She worked on it in secretly not want thing their friends to know.

She put the ip there and there.. she worked on it like a whole night, even though its only like 3 hours ...

She smiled as she typed then the final button

She smiledly smug "here we go!" She said then pressed enter... The sytem were all calculate all the data until the screen sudden black... For a couple of minutes she waits, she waits for the results. Then sudden colour looking person appears...

"Oh my god, it works!!"

"Who are you?" The green Ai asked...

"The name is becca" she replied "how do we, still alive? I tought the director shut us all and wyoming destroy us all, even the alpha" this time is a golden looking Ai... Becca put her hand over her neck and smiled kinda uncomfortable to answer them "sorry to break in to you, it is true that all of you supposed to be, ya know destroyed...but, do you remember caboose? Michael j. Caboose"

"Captain caboose? Yes... He is my former nicest freelancer, i kinda miss him.. but, what's the point with my former freelancers?" The green looking Ai replied "I tough captain caboose, is just a dumb person!!" The Redish Ai replied "shut up Theta!!" The green spat "sorry Delta" he nodded..

"Why all of this is related to my freelancers?" Delta, the green ask

"Cause he is the one.. who ordered me to revive you all"

"How?" The red flamming Ai asked.. "He gave me this" she showed them the looking kind of usb.."he told me, that he had been working for decades to revive you all"

"Why?"

"Because, i need help on you guys to helped me get Church Ai fragments before the other freelancers come to take my once friend again" becca turned around in surprised "Desmond!!! You awake" she said looking concerned "you should sleep more.. it stills affected you greatly!" She said holding him to stand straight "thank you becca.. but, im alright right now"

"But you said,i will tell them about this while you just rest!!" He shooke his head "i want to, but i cant leave them... They important to me becca" he replied "but, the bleeding affect," she argue to take him back to rest again "im alright becca, seriously...bo need to worry.. when i had free time, that's when i rest alright" desmond said tried not to make her feeling upset more... He know how much she cared on his condition, he knew.. that all he want is just rest.. but god says no..

"What do you mean by 'bleeding affect' captain caboose?" Delta asked sudden questions..he sighed "it seems i need to explain to you all from the very beginning"

He and becca sat infront of the computer, desmond at first told them after what happened on the last war about everything, told them about the change dimensions that he made to escape silently, told them about how fucked up he is in here, even becca told them that he inlove with both of his ancestors and that makes Theta scream in happy while delta clapped his hand, told them.. that he need them on the animus to send him back on jerusalem to take church ai..before the directo myr, the assassin's, nor the templars cames.

"And you really trust us, captain caboose?"

"Yes gamma... I trust you guys on my safety and on your safety along side with the alpha" gamma then nodded his head "then we will helped you, since you revive all of us..."

"Thank you all of you.." desmond said... Then sudden click... The vision on both of his ancestors came again, "uugghh" he grunt, all the Ai looked at him and becca hold him faster before he passed out "see what i told you, the bleeding is affecting on you again.. juat go rest now, me and your friends will prepared all of it" he nodded "thank you rebecca... Thank you" she bodded then helped him walked back towards his room..

She back and saw them doing nothing but just wait at the monitor

"Hey" the all looked at him "what's wrong with captain? Is he alright? Be doesn't hurt right?" Theta asked... Becca sighed and nodded his head in tiredness "he is fine theta... Though the bleeding affect is on him again"

"What do you mean by the bleeding affect is on him? What is a bleeding affect mean?" She sighed again in frustrated "as what he told you guys, bleeding affect is an affect that cause by the animus... Mean, hes getting more delusional.. it corrupt on your emotional and make it stress.. when he was captured by the abstergo.. they used him a sanitation and inject on him to make him calm... It inded make him calm but the real physics in his mind were broken apart.. it make cause a sanity... It is hurt to see him like that" she explained... "His mind become to see some vision...like his ancestors, they suddenly came then gone.. or maybe his other dimension.. he likes to seeing things...that didn't exist in this dimensions of mine"

"How dare they!!" All of them said (the Ai were a good Ai, only caboose) she sighed "no shits, i also react the same as you guys" silence for a minute, her head were filled with a lot of frustration on this situation "i think we need to do it right now... I will add you at the animus so you guys can help him... Delta and gamma, would you mind for us to talk together, privately" they nodded "then we will disappeared for all of you then"

"Thank you sigma" he nodded then all of them disappeared accept gamma and delta "is there anything we can do mrs. becca" gamma then asked..she laughed "just called me rebecca, or becca" they nodded.

"alright, most of the minutes we spend with desmond.. i think that both of you is the closest relation with your capatin.. let me ask, do you remember what kind of weapon did he usually used?"

"im i recall, i think its a gun like a raser and a knife...he loved using it while fighting too at mission." she nodded "your Captain, is he had some emotional issue?" they tought for a moment "anger only... he got ager easily when someone he loves hurt" she nodded again.. "that is good enough for now ..iwant you delta to stand besides him while he inside his ancestors timeline... i want you to take care of him.." "affirmative"

"and you gamma. i want you to be captain weapon..." he nodded.

* * *

**and...yey, first chapter with an incorrect grammar...**


	2. Jerusalem

**let us begin...the story of a wrong dramatically grammar...( my main major problem)**

* * *

_tought_

"talk"

He woke up, with a headache...

his head were numb enough to command his body to move.. everthing is sore, yet he did it... tortured himself with the pain to did it.

_it is time then_ , desmond walked to the Animus room where he saw Shaun..working on his computer, Lucy... also the same as Shaun, and Rebecca, she was looking at the screen on her computer... but, with a small conversation look. he sighed, then walked towards rebecca "hey there becca," she snapped then looked at him..then smiled "desmond!!" he smiled replied to her "how is the Ai?"

"they doin fine.. and we already prepared ourself for this one" desmond nodded...knowing in understandable. "good then" that's all his replied.. "Should we start it then" she nodded. "before that desmond...here" becca give him a watch "this watch is a map.. or point of directions that im going to give you.. your communication will be delta.. and knowledge or anything are with gamma, you can asked him...both of them wil be with you" he nodded then head towards her baby, the Animus.

he closed his eyes

as he open it, the first sight was white place like usual thing at first on ezio time.. then appears delta and gamma in front of him.. "Captain, good to see you ok" delta said "long time no see again, old friends.." they nodded "so, where are the rest of your Ai then?"

"Theta and Iota were in charge towards the Abstergo while Omega and Sigma were in charge to take care the director information..and for us, gamma were in charge as your weapon carrier and me...the usually thing we both did" desmond nodded.

hi sight began white.. as a light shine bright in front of his eyes, he closed his eyes in groaning in uncomfortable sound... as he open his eyes..

* * *

it was a hot day.

its been a two weeks that he arrived at jerusalem.. and of course the first thing he had to do is took Epsilon Ai. And now, there he is.. waiting outside the salomo temple, with his black robe with a hood covering half of his face.. waiting for the action that his admire ancestors cause. he took a deep breath then let out a bored sighed.. he had been waiting for a hour. _I'm so bored!!_ those words keep lingering on his head thousands of times. then there saw a person with a hood came out from a construction cave and ran roof over roof, with an arrow on his arm.. _ah, it's malik.. then, kadar is still inside then_ he tought as he jumped inside the temple, looking at 5 or 6 templar soldier and a hurt kadar who almost can't stand up right.

_The Assassin! _scream on of the soldier while they dashed towards desmond. desmomd sheath his sword and made his stance that no one knew accept him as a pro at martial arts. the soldier raised his sword and he blocked. desmond pull his body with his sword front of him prepared to stab him.

blood cover all his face, as he slit open the last soldier neck.

he wiped his head, then walked towards an unconscious kadar because of his stomach. desmond raised his neck a little then check on his pulse, it was weak.. but good enough to make a good sound. he picked him up, "caboose... you do know that you just killed a man?" asked church/epsilon out of nowhere... all he did just nodded while jumped carefully try not to make a mistake on kadar wound that covered in bandage.. "if you really are a running freelancere.. then, why didn't you just tell them? why did you lie, to all of us?"

_because im tired_, desmond sight, not taking any looked on epsilon.. just focused his way to his lab "why?"

"because church, im tired" desmond said "im tired as a person who is just a tool... i maybe a mercenary or a killer, but i still had my rights to make a decision,.. so i made my choice to ran and hid myself as an idiot soldier in a blu team.. and i liked it.." he sighed "lets stop first, i need to take care of kadar" desmond said putting kadar on his bed, "you are right" epsilon replied as he vanished. he shighed

_im tired, of this nonsense_

desmond began to take care of kadar wound. ( i dont know how to make a simple medical thingy)

* * *

he open his eyes

_where am i? _he asked to himself, as he looking around at the room..

the room was simple, there ware only one bed, a table, a wardrobe, and a light candle. he sit up slowly.. then lift his robe/shirt to check on the wound. but, what he saw was nothing he ever seen before in his life as an assassin. the wound were completely stich up perfectly, and it doesn't hurt like the first time. _"w..what?"_ he asked himself softly.

"ah.. you woke up already"

he lifted his head, looking at the person..._".A a..Altair?" _he asked, the person who looked exactly like his brother friend, the master of assassin _Altair ib'n al ahad_, he had the same face and a same scar. he smiled, softly.

**and that scare kadar,**

he chuckled, "sorry if im look like your master assassin, kadar" he said "ho..how do you know my name? and how did i lived?" he smiled back again

"my name is desmond miles..." foreign?.. dez..dezmond? "you can say, that im from future,

and i took the artifact first"

* * *

**i hoped it wasn't that bad..****sorry for the grammar problem,****or the story****cause, i dont hav any idea****why i made this.****bai!**


	3. Truth?

**well... **

**let just hoped** **that** **this story** **ain't** **died?**

* * *

"so..your name is desmond miles, and you are from a future?" kadar ask "yep" with a 'p' on it, and a bright smile, that eventually make kadar eyes hurt because of the bright.

_he is so much different from altair _he tought. "if you want to ask me something, just tell me...im all ears"

kadar had a lot of questions that he want to asked to desmond...

"why did you took the artifact?"

_ahh, that's the first question it is then... _"i took it, because.. he is my friend" said desmond still smiling"the artifact, is your friend?"

"yup, former friend.. but, still a friend.. tought he left me"

_"im sorry caboose"_

kadar look at other voice, _who's that? _looking around at the room..until his eyes land again on desmond, there he realized... there was some kind of ghost besides him. kadar began to freak out, he stumbled upon his back until hits the wall while pointing at epsilon "dd..desmond? w...wh..what is that th..thing?" he shuttered with eyes wide open.

desmond point at epsilon "him...oh, he is the artifact that i was told you about" he still looking at the small man ghost. sudden pain on his stomach, and desmond seems to realize about it "we end it right here for now today... get some rest kadar.. we can talk bout it again tomorrow." desmond said standing up from the chair.

kadar eyes began more heavier than before, he looked once more again towards desmond _he looked exactly like altair_..

* * *

"im truly sorry, caboose" said epsilon besides him, sitting resting his own eyes. desmond, once again sighed and looked at him smiling.

"how many times do i have to tell you church, _i forgive you" _

"bu..t" desmond shook his head. epsilon give up, he knew that even tought he left caboose... he still can't forgive himself for his own selfish, just to find one person..yet there is some people who's willing to help him.

"don't blame yourself church. Me, tucker, wash, and all the rest of team mates, we all knew that you care about her curch, we all knew that both you and carolina are important and an absolute danger for us.. but, we dont care..thats why a of us join you church" church didn't have any words to say.. he was so underwhelming blame himself of what he did to them.

desmond stood up "i need to rest now church, good night" church didn't says anything, he just vanished. desmond walked towards his desk and let himself deep into his slumber without care what kind of pose did he make to make himself comfortable.

_...time lapse__

he open his eyes, filling the sun ot his eyes.. _ow my back hurts, a fuckin lot _as e stretching his arm and back.

**_knock knock_**

desmond open his door and saw naria, the first poor women he took as a friend, a good friend who looking very anxious right now.

"naria, good too see you.. is something wrong?" he asked concern, she took a deep breath "desmond... my.. my sister" she began to hard breath "slow down naria, what is it, what is wrong with your sister"

"she, my sister... my sister got hurt by some random white robe guy, who accidently.. throw his knife around her leg, while he was been chased by the sodier" she finally said it.

"white robe?" asked kadar sudden behind me "yes, a white robe person" she replied.

"show me the way" said desmond... naria nodded.

* * *

both of them follow naria behind. they ran from the market taking a sharp turn towards a smaller way on the right.. then take a sharp turn again on the left.

"desmond, could it be altair?" asked kadar concern.. "i don't know kadar, there might be" he replied shortly, while running.

they arrived at the small house with one door, and one window. before they took inside, deSmond turned his body towards kadar "kadar, would you mind to find out who that person might be?" be asked, kadar nodded slowly then ran.. took a climbing and began jump over the roof, desmond walked inside saw naria stood up holding her sister hand who is laying on the mattress.

"please help him, desmond!" she demand, sadly.. desmond nodded while took a look on her leg, _to much blood lost _he tought.

he took a white clean napkins, and give it to naria "naria, i want you to press this napkin as i pulled out the knife as hard as you could, for not taking out to much blood" she nodded while crying.

* * *

kadar jump to roof over roof, searching for this white robe person.

_could it be Altair?_ he tought as he jump, he do that for a couple of minutes until he saw, a familiar person with a white robe who is looking like he need some rest, and yes... that person need some rest, after all he has been running for almost a half a hour just to escape, for the causes he made. and sure that person was **Altair** **Ibn La'Ahad **himself. kadar looked at Altair view, from his face, kinda far _oh dear Allah, he looked exactly like him _kadar tough as he jump from the roof and scale down until land.

"Safety and Piece, brother" Kadar first word to Altair. Altair sheate his word preparing himself for what kind of trouble will he get, until he realized, who was it...

"Kadar?"

* * *

**kinda make it long... :)**


	4. first encounter

**heya, i dont know if anyone read this story or not. just one thing,... HELP ME PLEASE WITH MAH STUDY! i hate test.**

* * *

Altair looked at him, confused _malik, said that he died! how, how is he still alive?, _"explain?"

_one word and that's it?_ Kadar thought, "someone helps me,!" Altair looked at him with no interest in his eyes, yet his voice sounds on it, with a lot of questions " He is the one who took the artifact" kadar replied making Altair winched a little bit "Come again?" he said one more time "the person who saved me, is the person who also took the artifact, before us and the Templars took it" kadar done explained, he looked at Altair who groaned a little "who is this person, you talking about?" Kadar take a deep breath

"The person , who had a same identical face and body liked you, which he only a little bit shorter than you, and a little bit kind than you, and also..." kadar took a deep breath again, before feeling the raged of Altair "he is also an **Assassin**"

Altair didn't said a couple of word in a bout couple of minutes, but kadar can feel the rage of an Master of Assassin. "Tell me where he is" he said coldly, kadar nodded " i will show you the way.

* * *

Desmond just done, stitching, naria sister leg, while naria she is sleeping at her matress. He cleaned his hand and wiped it up with a handkerchief _"caboose, i think you need some rest now" _said epsilon " cant do that now church" he said simply

**"captain, he has arrived with someone else" **desmond saids thank you to Delta, and used his hood again to cover his face, before facing Altair

"we are here, Brother" Kadar said, heard by desmond. they walked inside. kadar was infront of Altair behind him. Desmond looked at him, he can tell the high differences between him and Altair, his long way crush...(sorry, not sorry) "Welcome back kadar, and you to Altair, welcome... to my friends house" desmond can see he was winched a little bit " who are you?" he command harsh. Desmond smiled, picked up his bag "let us out of here first, climbing and headed towards the bureau... if im correct in Jerusalem, already been changed right, the darim (wait, darim or what?), Malik am i right?" once more they both winched then Altair nodded, he chuckled "Shall we"

They ran off, climbing over the roof towards bureau on Jerusalem.

* * *

Malik took a deep breath, he was to bored.. since his brother died no one can annoys him anymore, _and it's all Altair fault! _

_Thump_

_someone fell down, heh.. probably the novice,just went back from his mission_ he taught, as he saw him "what now novice,? an info?" Altair didn't say anything

"novice?" malik eyes wide open, those familiar voice. he quickly turned his head "why did Malik called you a novice, Altair?" it was his supposed dead brother. "Ka..Kadar?" kadar waved and smiled to malik.

malik walked out from his desk and headed towards his supposed dead brother, he touch his brother shoulder. then tears fall down, "kk..kadar?" he said once more, kadar only smiled then hugged him "im back brother" they stay for a couple of minutes, until.

"noice"

they broke the hugged and looked at the person, kadar snapped "brother, meet desmomd... the person who saved my life" malik looled at him suspiciously.

desmond only smiled "now that everyone is here, let me introduce myself, my name is desmond miles, and im the one hid the artifact from you and the templars"

* * *

**not a 1000 but, still... **


	5. rage?

**I'm back BOI!**

* * *

Cold tension that he felt, everything is silence for a couple of seconds.

Kadar looked at his brother who is silently surprised, then at Altair who is looked pretty pissed, then at least Desmond miles the _mistery person _who came out of nowhere hid their stuff away from Assassins and the Templars, _least that Altair thinking _only Kadar thought to know the truth of the artifact. "you hid the artifact? why?" those questions finally appears on malik mouth. Desmond still smiling like a mad person, then when he opened his mouth one word make them pissed them more than before

"I don't know"

Altair beamed in rage, shouting at desmond to demand him where he hid it and why he hid it, Kadar knows if he told them, he will bring them in dangerous the whole city will be in danger. desmond showed him with his _A.I. _friends, on what happened at their called _other dimension, _the danger when he _the director_ do when he caught church on their hand to destroy everything. A hurt glimpse show at desmond miles faces when Kadar looked at him, he knew what desmond felt, the consequence he buried deep with himself, the tension on want to run away, it is so clear on his eyes that he wants to left everything and gain his freedom.

desmond himself asked him to help him when the day finally comes. For whatever reason Kadar agreed to help him.

* * *

Altair never felt this much more raged before, a month ago he failed his master, ripped his title from **The Mater Assassin** and back again as a **Novice.** he shouting at a person called Desmond with pure hate and anger inside him.

He looked at the person who had the same face as him yet shorter at him with hate and disgust. Even the catch a hurt and sad eyes on his face he didn't care, he didn't care about what kind of expression he made, he was so pissed that Malik tried to stop him shouting before the templar found their bureau.

Altair calmed down a little, looking at desmond with hate, even though all desmond did only looked down hurt. he took a deep breath then calm his nerve again. "Thank you brother," he said at malik smiling a little bit, as he replied his smiled. he looked back again at desmond "after my mission, you and Kadar are coming with me to Grandmaster, as for now... prepared yourself on the long journey, especially you **Desmond** took all your stuff and get back here immediately, I expecting you here tonight" desmond and Kadar nodded "I'll take my leave now" then ran outside the bureau, continuing his main mission.

* * *

desmond took a deep breath after Altair went away "des..desmond, I'm sorry" Kadar said looking concern at him, desmond smiled at him then replied softly and hurt

"don't be Kadar, it's not their fault.. they just" malik began to interest in their conversation and desmond realize his talking too much "never mind that," he smiled again and clapped his hand softly "Kadar, would you mind helping me to get my things done?" he nodded then they walked out from the bureau headed towards supposed 'desmond house'.

they walked silently randomly

Kadar looked at desmond, not interest "you don't have a place to stay right ?" desmond got startled and nervously smiling at Kadar sweating, Kadar looked at him bored "then where do you stay? and where am I when you took care of my wound?" he sighed then looked at Kadar. Right now they at the empty hallway, desmond use his vision looking if their any civilian near them. Lucky for them, they are no people there. Kadar looked at desmond confused "why are we here?" desmond took something from his rob, then showed it at Kadar. He was smiling like a mad man.

_" here we go again" _

* * *

**I began confused about what am I making! and if there any grammar problem, me sorry cause I'm not good at it.**


End file.
